


When I finally noticed you

by flwrkyuu



Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Soft Kang Taehyun, Student Kang Taehyun, eboy!beomgyu, mild angst like barely there, student council president!taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: When Beomgyu finally notices how pretty Taehyun is.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	When I finally noticed you

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!! im back :D i hope u like this one because i had a really fun time writing it. not edited !
> 
> leave me any prompt/request in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sourkyuu)
> 
> -sonja <3

When Choi Beomgyu approaches class president Kang Taehyun to ask him on a date it takes everyone by surprise. Choi Beomgyu — the resident eboy looking, trouble maker of their school, asking Kang Taehyun, top of their class and the student council president, out on a date? No it seemed too absurd, but that’s exactly what happened. Now, before you learn the outcome of this action, we should follow the events that lead up to it.

“He’s cute,” Beomgyu leaned over to Yeonjun, roughly pointing at Taehyun standing at the front of the class. “You’re just now noticing that?” Yeonjun deadpanned in a hushed voice. “Maybe,” Beomgyu mumbled, fixing his attention back on Taehyun — not that he was even listening. All Beomgyu was doing was aimlessly staring at Taehyun’s pretty face. From his soft pink lips — oh so kissable ones if Beomgyu might add, to the way he furrows his brows slightly as he gets really into what he’s talking about.

Why on earth had Beomgyu never noticed him before?

Well, maybe it was because Beomgyu preferred not to involve himself all that much with school, and basically only stuck around Yeonjun. There was no way Beomgyu cared about the student council so why would he  _ ever _ pay attention to Kang Taehyun. 

“Anyway, we’re still taking applications for upper council members so with that I’ll say thank you for your time,” Taehyun very professionally said, bowing to his peers before exiting the classroom. “Alright listen up, it’s time to get back to work you slackers.” A collective groan was heard throughout classroom 3-B as their teacher spoke following the leave of Taehyun.

  
  
  


A few days later as Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat on the roof eating lunch, the former grabbed Yeonjun’s kimbap from his hands, effectively turning his attention to Beongyu. “Hey what the fuck?” Yeonjun cursed, eyes trained on the food in Beomgyu’s hand. “What class is Taehyun in?” Beomgyu asked, taking a bite out of Yeonjun’s kimbap. The other groaned — rather annoyed that his food had been stolen all for the purpose of finding out a cute boy’s homeroom, though, Taehyun wasn’t just some cute boy. He was  _ the  _ cute boy, charming, sweet, intelligent, loved by all — students and teachers alike — Taehyun was untouchable.

“3-A.” Yeonjun replied as he snatched his food back from Beomgyu. “Thank you~.” Beomgyu singsonged, jumping up from the small bench they were sitting on. “Now where in the hell do you think you’re going?” Yeonjun asked, eyebrow raised like an overprotective — and yet also terrifying, parent. “To his class.” Beomgyu flatly replied, obviously wanting to get off the roof right away. “Dude, you, Choi Beomgyu, the guy that’s almost been expelled for his bullshit, and breaks dress everyday, are going to talk to  _ Kang Taehyun. _ The student council president, school heartthrob, oh and did I mention he’s beloved by all teachers?”

But Beomgyu didn’t seem to be fazed by anything Yeonjun had just said. “I think he’s cute, I should ask him out instead of being a pussy like you and just watching Soobin from afar like a low key stalker.” Beomgyu deadpanned, no detectable tone of sarcasm, just one serious monotonous tone. “That was uncalled for,” Yeonjun grumbled, stuffing the last bit of his kimbap into his mouth. “I’ll see you in class,” Beomgyu said before hauling off to the staircase back into the main building. 

Luckily for him, class 3-A was right beside his so he knew exactly where to go. When he entered the classroom all eyes were on him — or rather, all eyes but one set. Everyone watched as Beomgyu quietly walked from the door up to Taehyun’s desk. The council president hadn’t even looked up once yet being far too focused on the readings for english that weren’t even due till next monday. “Hey,” Beomgyu began, leaning his hands on the edge of Taehyun’s desk.

Taehyun looked up, eyes locked with Beomgyu. “Oh, Beomgyu, what is it?”  _ Beomgyu? _ Kang Taehyun knew who he is. Beomgyu just looked at him in awe for a moment. “Um,,,?” Taehyun slowly waved his hand in front of Beomgyu’s face. “I was wondering if you were free after school?” Hushed gasps were heard around the classroom as Taehyun just sat there looking up at Beomgyu. “I have a student council meeting till five,” Taehyun began. “But I’m free after that.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Well, what if I picked you up after your silly council meeting?” Beomgyu proposed. Taehyun knit his eyebrows together, his sharp gaze landing on Beomgyu. “Silly?” Taehyun repeated back to Beomgyu. “Mm, you did hear what I said right?” Taehyun rolled his eyes at that. “And you seriously think  _ I’ll _ go out with you after you called my student council meeting silly?” Taehyun asked, his gaze not leaving Beomgyu. “I was counting on it yeah,” Replied Beomgyu nonchalantly. Taehyun scoffed. “Yeah right,” Taehyun paused. “Like I’d want to do that,”

A series of  _ oohh’s  _ and  _ ahhh’s  _ where heard around the classroom, quickly met by Beomgyu’s galre and a quick  _ fuck off _ , from him. “Just let me take you out after school,” Beomgyu huffed, arms crossed over his chest as Taehyun sat there with a rather smug smile plastered on his lips. “You wanna kiss me so bad don’t you?” Taehyun asked, leaning forward on his desk a bit. “Mm, yeah I do,” Beomgyu replied, no detectable tone. Just straight, matter-of-factly. 

And poor Taehyun really should’ve seen that coming — but instead he sat there, wide eyed, looking at Beomgyu. The class went quiet as students quickly shuffled their way out of the classroom to leave the pair alone. Well, not  _ alone _ , more like, the rest of the class awkwardly watched from the windows and door in the hallway. “So,” Beomgyu began, a smirk growing on his face. “I’ll pick you up after your council meeting.” He finished, leaning down and placing a kiss on Taehyun’s cheek before walking out of the classroom leaving a stunned Taehyun sitting at his desk watching Beomgyu walk away. “What the fuck just happened?” He mumbled to himself.

  
  
  


“That’s all for today’s council meeting, if you have any questions about what we went over feel free to text me!” Taehyun beamed, excusing the rest of the council members as he slowly gathered his things. Students filed out of the class and soon Taehyun was alone in the room. “Can I come in?” Taehyun heard as a knock came to the door. The council president turned to the door, his eyes meeting Beomgyu’s. “Oh, um — yeah.” Taehyun fumbled out. A small grin tugged at Beomgyu’s lips as he stepped into the room.

As Taehyun put his last textbook into his bag, he felt a presence behind him. He turned a bit, his gaze locking onto Beomgyu who was leaning against the table behind Taehyun. “So uh,” Taehyun mumbled. “Where exactly are we going? It’s not exactly that nice outside.” Taehyun pointed out. “We’re going skating,” Beomgyu told the other. “You can skate?” Taehyun asked. “Mm my dad taught me when I was little.” Beomgyu explained, gently gazing at Taehyun. 

Taehyun slung his bag over his shoulder, twisting around to face Beomgyu. When their eyes met Taehyun could feel his cheeks heating up. “Let’s go?” Beomgyu said, holding his hand out for Taehyun to take. The brunette just looked at the outstretched hand for a moment. Hesitantly, Taehyun took hold of Beomgyu’s hand. The silver haired male smiled, pulling Taehyun towards the door. 

The halls were mostly empty, a few lingering students here and there, teachers talking — standing in doorways. Beomgyu couldn’t help but let out a muffled giggle as they headed towards the main gates. “We’re taking the bus downtown.” Beomgyu explained, earning a small nod from Taehyun. “So uh, why did you ask me out?” Taehyun asked as they drew nearer and nearer to the main gates. “I felt like it,” Beomgyu deadpanned. Taehyun stopped walking and turned to Beomgyu.

“Seriously?” He asked, a tinge of irritation obvious in his voice. “You’re really pretty.” Beomgyu flat out compliments, looking down at Taehyun. “That’s it? That’s the only reason you asked me out?” Taehyun huffed, pulling his hand away from Beomgyu to cross his arms over his chest. “Mn, I don’t really know all that much about you.” Beomgyu admited.

Taehyun was silent, seeming to be in the middle of a mental debate with himself. “You,” Taehyun whispered, his voice falling off at the end. “Me?” Beomgyu replied, his tone rising in inflection at the end. “You,” Taehyun let out a soft sigh. “I like you, and you didn’t even know I existed till like three days ago.” Beomgyu stood there, stunned. Taehyun looked down, his hands dropping to his side. A silence loomed over them that Taehyun couldn’t bear. Biting his lip, he turned on his heel to walk away but Beomgyu grabbed his arm. “Wait,” Beomgyu breathed out.

“Just because I only like you for your looks right now, doesn’t mean I won’t like you for all of you eventually.” Beomgyu said in such a gentle tone the brunette had never heard come out of his mouth. Taehyun, back still mostly to Beomgyu, lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “So, let’s go on that skating date huh? And I start getting to know you better.” Taehyun swallowed before slowly spinning around to face Beomgyu. A tender smile crept up onto Taehyun’s face as he came up with a reply. “I didn’t know you could be so soft,” He replied, a giggle escaping his lips that sounded like pure joy to Beomgyu’s ears.

He rolled his eyes at Taehyun before responding. “I’m not as terrible as people think I am,” Beomgyu replied, a pout threatening to appear on his lips. Taehyun couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into another gleeful smile as he carefully reached out and linked his pinky with Beomgyu’s. “Then let’s go, and you can show me the  _ real Choi Beomgyu _ .” 

Beomgyu laughed a bit at that but nodded. “To the skating rink we go!” He exclaimed, moving his hand so all their fingers were now intertwined as he pulled Taehyun along to the bus stop.

And  _ that _ , is how Choi Beomgyu — resident eboy looking, trouble maker of their school, ended up going out with Kang Taehyun, top of their class and student council president.


End file.
